Llegaste tu
by Manami Tamura
Summary: Mi vida cambio.. desde que llegaste tu... no puede ser me enamore de un jonas y lo peor de todo es que es mi primo! nove de Kevin....
1. primer encuetro

**Hola...Aquí maggyy reportándose XD. Bueno este es mi primer FIC (que subo). Espero que les guste, de verdad que trabaje mucho en el, ojala quesea de su agrado, esta novela es especialmente sobre KEVIN, bueno eso. Saluditos a mis amigas que se les quiere mucho!!: Ale, Chubitz, que al igual que yo, suben FIC, ^^. Bueno eso les dejo este capitulo, que lo disfruten…**

**Aclaraciones:**

**- **Cuando el párrafo este en letra cursiva es porque los personajes están pensando

- Cuando este con letra normas, es cundo los personajes están hablando con otros XD

- Cuando la líneas estén entre comillas '' es porque el personaje esta pensando para si ( parecido a la letra cursiva)

**Capitulo 1: Nuestro primer encuentro**

La señora Jonás se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraban sus tres hijos. Les tenia una importante noticia.

Chicos les tengo una gran noticia, dio la señora Jonas con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-que pasa?? Porque tanta alegría…-dijo Kevin, con cara de duda

-pus les tengo una sorpresa que les alegrara mucho y hará que su verano sea…diferente

-diferente?? Mm..... y bueno...Que es?? Menciono Joe con cara de 'que diablos pasa'

-no me digas que nos iremos de vacaciones!!! – grito Nick (muy emocionado XD)

-ha... no, en realidad la que se viene de vacaciones es otra persona...

-otra persona?? ¬¬ como es eso?? –dijo Nick (menos emocionado que antes)

_**Párrafo narrado Margaret**_

_Hay no... La verdad es que me siento muy nerviosa, que tal si les caigo mal o son unos cretinos por solo ser 'los Jonas Brothers'. Si, esta bien, son mis primos...Pero hace un tiempo que no los veo. La verdad es que la idea de pasar mis vacaciones aquí fue de mi tía y de mi madre. Como mi madre pasa casi todo el verano trabajando y papa...bueno papa falleció hace unos dos año, no podía quedarme en casa sola. Ahora me encuentro en la sala, mi tía me esta presentando ante sus tres hijos, me encuentro muy nerviosa. La noche anterior no pude conciliar el sueño...De tan nerviosa que estaba. Daria cualquier cosa por volver a casa en vez de estar aquí... con tres tipos que ni siquiera conozco. Sí tan solo encontrar una sola una. Una única razón para quedarme… pero no logro encontrarla por mas que le doy vueltas al asunto._

_Hay no...Mi tía dijo que pasar a la cocina...En donde estaba todos, llego el momento..._

_**Fin de parrado narrado por Margaret**_

_- _Si Nick .ven pasa Margaret no seas tímida, dijo la señora Jonas a una chica de 17 años que cargaba una pesada maleta- bueno ella es Margaret ella es su prima, en realidad no se deben de acordar mucho de Margaret, hace tiempo que no la vemos, bueno su mama no puede cuidarla por asuntos de trabajo y su papa… bueno su papa

_En ese momento tía me miro con tristeza... yo lo único que hice fue fijar mi mirada en el suelo, en realidad aun no superaba que mi padre no estuviera conmigo. Ella siguió:_

_-_su padre...Falleció en un accidente... hace algún tiempo, (silencio sepulcral)…y bueno yo pensé que podría pasar las vacaciones aquí con nosotros en casa...Con ustedes que les parece...

_Yo aun seguía con mi cabeza gacha… sentía unas ganas de llorar, tenia rabia conmigo misma, como ser tan cobarde y no poder mirarlos de frente... Tenia rabia con la vida por haberme quitado a una persona tan importante en mi vida. Y ahora debería estar aquí en una casa con unos tipos que para ellos yo era una completa desconocida_

_Pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin uno de los tres hablo, era una voz grave… me creerán una loca, pero cuando la escuche sentí algo extraño en mi, no se como explicarlo, solo puedo decir que aquella voz me hizo recordar que todo iba a estar bien y que solo debía seguir adelante__**.**_

- A mi me parece bien -dijo Kevin hablando primero ya que ninguno de sus dos hermanos ni pronunciaban palabra – Por mi no hay problema, será un verano...diferente -Diciendo esto ultimo una gran sonrisa.- No es así Joe? (pegándole un codazo a su hermano que parecía hipnotizado)

-A si, si, ningún problema, será divertido

- Nick...??Se cortes di algo.

- a mi me da igual – dijo Nick sin tomarle mucha importancia.

_Por fin pude mirar a los tres a la cara... de presencia se veían simpáticos. Me dije a mi misma: '' Margaret debes ser fuerte...Estos chicos no debe ser tan malos fue entonces cuando puse. Una cara amigable...y no se como pero me salio una gran sonrisa. Algo raro en mi.,fue algo extraño… mire a cada uno por separado, y me detuve una mirada , una mirada que me hizo sentir bien, una mirada amigable llena de paz , me quede como hipnotizad por unos segundos ..Fue algo inexplicable pero esa mirada me llego al lo mas profundo de mi corazón haciendo que me ruborizara…´_

-Margaret… hey Margaret!! – _decía la señora Jonas al ver que yo no le respondía_- estas bien?? –

- Haa... si tía, disculpa es que... Estoy un poco cansada

- esta bien después de todo el viaje fue algo largo… (_Diciendo esto acariciando mi mejilla_)- Haa dios mío!! Pero que mal educada, no te he presentado a mis hijos… bien, empezare: aquel el mas bajito se llama Nick, que tiene 16, luego viene Joe, que tiene 19 años y por ultimo, viene el mayor Kevin que tiene 20 años...

-hola…a los tres – diablos que estaba diciendo, sentía como la sangre me subía a la cara, me contuve y me dije _'calma, calma, solo son 3 chicos…no puede ser tan malo'_

_Por alguna extraña razón, cuando me pongo nerviosa, empiezo a jugar con mis manos… yen esta ocasión no podía faltar. Por fin pude sacar la voz, nuevamente… _

_- _espero no incomodarlos con mi estadía, lo que menos quiero es causarles problemas…

-Y claro que no los causaras, - ahora ven déjame mostrarte tu habitación la arregle especialmente par ti, espero que te guste – en eso suena el teléfono

- yo contesto. Dijo el chico que respondía por nombre de Nick.- Debe ser para mí

- nah. Como quisieras enano, es para mí – dijo Joe con vos sarcástica

- par ti?? Si seguro!!

- ya me las pagaras _(a todo esto el teléfono aun sonaba_)

- Nicholas, Joseph, dejen de discutir entre ustedes y que alguien conteste el teléfono

Los dos chicos se fueron enseguida a contestar el teléfono

-discúlpalos a veces parecen unos verdaderos niñitos, pero son buenos chicos – dijo tía con una gran sonrisa

- si tía, no te preocupes

_-_déjame ayudarte, con tus maletas, se ven pesadas

_-_ha gracias tía

. Mama!!! Es par ti – llamaban de la sala a tía, en coro Joe y Nick

- debe ser tu madre para preguntarme como llegaste –voy en un momento

_Tía salio de la cocina dejándome a mi sola con aquel chico...Kevin. Hay no... Ocurrieron otra vez esos silencios incómodos, en realidad no sabía como dirigirle la palabra... Hasta que el me hablo:_

_- _valla, si que traes maletas… _(Mirando los grandes bultos que se encontraban en mi costado)_

- a si…- lo único que se me ocurrió decir un 'a si '….._puse mi mirada en el suelo, otra vez_

- oye... no seas tan tímida... Si no soy tan feo… ¿o si? – dijo Kevin riendo y caminando hacia donde yo me encontraba

- ha no, no es eso... es solo que…-_ como decirle que sus ojos hacían que me pusiera torpe y que a mi boca le quedaban grandes las palabras__**.**__ - _es solo que...

- no me digas... se que te debes sentir...Extraña. En realidad para todos es algo raro que estés aquí, pero, creo que lo pasaremos muy bien los dos... Digo... Todos juntos…

_- _si. Yo también lo creo – _dije esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa_, (_repito algo muy raro en mi)_

_Kevin tomo las maletas y se dirigió al segundo piso donde se encontraría la que seria mi habitación_

_Yo tome la maleta mas pequeña, pero no por eso la menos pesada, en esta maleta llevaba algunos libros, y cosas persónales especialmente mi diario (mi libro sagrado) que llevaba a todos lados_

_Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la habitación, escuchaba a mi tía que seguía habando por teléfono y divise Joe y a Nick jugando... a las luchas, esto último hizo que me riera._

_- _bien aquí es, esta será tu habitación- me dijo Kevin abriendo la puerta y entrando las maletas

_La verdad es que mi maleta estaba bien pesada. Y ya apenas la podía entrar, fue entonces cuando Kevin se acerco y tomo la maleta sin darme yo cuenta, levante mi mirada y me encontré con aquellos ojos. Esos mismos ojos... Que me hicieron ruborizar, anteriormente._

_Nuestro encuentro duro solo unos instantes, nuestras miradas chocaron, sentí su mirada tan fija en mi… tan cerca de la mía. En ese momento me sentí extraña, algo desconocido no me dejaba reaccionar no podía moverme ni quitar los ojos de su mirada tan..._

_Me hacia sentir incomoda…pero por una extraña razón me gustaba._

_De pronto algo sucedió e interrumpió nuestro pequeño encuentro, era Joe que estaba a la entrada del pasillo, por su cara algo sorprendida, me di cuanta que vio todo lo que había sucedido_

- mmm.....… venia ayudar, pero por lo visto, estas bien así – dijo Joe con voz descolocada

- a...ah...a, si ya entramos las maletas – dije yo ruborizándome por completo

_- _si necesitas ayuda...Estaré abajo – menciono Joe

- ah si, gracias – balbucee yo (_hay no, pero que vergüenza)_

_Joe bajo las escaleras sin decir nada más_

_-_ bueno, gracias por lo de las maletas

- no hay problema. *May *... ¿te puedo decir así?.. Verdad?- dijo Kevin con voz dudosa

- si, claro que puedes - _dije sonriendo…._ _Y con voz nerviosa_

_Kevin se me quedo mirando por uso segundos y esto hizo que me pusiera muy nerviosa_

- que…. Tengo algo en la cara???? - _dirigí mis manos hacia mi rostro, como buscando algo y sin lograr ningún resultado._

_- _no, estas bien así – dijo sonriendo – será mejor que ya te vayas a dormir, buenas noches *May*…

- buenas noches

_Se fue por le pasillo y yo entre a mi cuarto, cerré lentamente la puerta, me apoye en ella y luego me deslice hasta quedar sentada en el suelo._

-aahh (suspirando) asíque ahora soy *May*, genial =D.

_El reloj ya marcaba las 22:00, era hora de dormir. Arregle algo de mi ropa en los muebles, me metí a la regadera; me puse la pijama, tome un libro y no me di cuanta cuando mis ojos de apoco se cerraron hasta quedarme profundamente dormida._

_Mañana era sábado, pero no por eso me levantaría tarde así que antes de dormir, programe el despertador a las 8:00._

_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_

_Sonó el despertador, abrí los ojos y aun estaba media grogui (media dormida), me levante de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana, abrí las cortinas… estaba amaneciendo, bueno en realidad ya había amanecido y por lo que vi, seria un lindo día soleado, el sol realmente estaba hermoso ._

_Tome ropa de las gavetas y me metí a la bañera .abrí la llave de agua caliente y cerré mis ojos para relajarme un poco, de pronto me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Kevin y yo. La imagen de nuestras miradas cuando se cruzaron, era algo loco pero no podía sacar esa imagen de mi mente, recordaba cada momento…._

_-'' hay Margaret no seas tonta, lo que paso anoche fue un accidente y nada mas''_

_Algo me saca de mis pensamientos, y sentí que alguien o algo tacaba la puerta de mi cuarto_

- hey Margaret ¿estas despierta?

_Reconocí inmediatamente esa voz, era mi tía._

- si, si tía, ya desperté, estoy en la regadera

_La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y sentí que tía (señora Jonás) se dirigía hacia el cuarto de baño, donde yo me encontraba. Abrió la puerta del baño y solo metió la cabeza para poder hablarme._

- Margaret, hoy es sábado, porque te despertaste tan temprano

- hay tía, no quiero levantarme tarde, debo arreglar mi habitación (aun_ no terminaba de ordenarla),_ además no quería parecer una perezosa

- ¿que cosas dices? Estas de vacaciones, claro que puedes despertarte tarde

- Oh no tía, quizás…otro día

- bueno, bueno, te aviso que voy de salida, para que les digas a los chicos…que aun están dormidos, que llegare luego

- OK, no hay problema

- te dejare el numero de mi teléfono celular, por cualquier cosa, solo llámame

- si tía, estaremos bien, tu sale tranquila

- bien, ya me voy, adiós, ya regreso

- adiós tía

_Liego de que tía se fue, salí del baño, me vestí rápidamente (con ropa liviana, ya que hacia bastante calor) baje las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina, no había nadie y todo estaba muy silencioso. Me serví mi desayuno ( un tazón de cereal con leche) encendí el pequeño televisor de la cocina , no había nada bueno , la apague y termine de comerme mi desayuno .luego de terminar , no sabia que hacer , todos dormían y en realidad debía de ser la única persona ( adolescente) despierta ¿ a quien se le ocurriría despertarse tan temprano en el primer día de vacaciones?. Camine un rato por la casa, realmente era muy grande y sobre todo muy linda…no era como mi casa la mía no era tan grande solo vivía con mi mama y la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba fuera de casa así estaba perfecta para las dos .Me dirigí a la sala y me puse a mirar unas fotos de la familia Jonás, la verdad se veían muy bien juntos , se veían tan felices…no como mi familia , después de que mi papa murió , mi vida cambio bruscamente, mama ya no era la misma además ella y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien, mi padre era siempre el que me entendía y con el que tenia una muy linda relación de padre a hijo, mama lo único que hacia era criticarme todo el tiempo ,de cierta manera … doy gracias por pasar este verano lejos de ella…._

_Luego de ver las fotos me senté en un gran y cómodo sofá, y empecé a hojear una revista que había (para nada interesante ¬¬) en eso me di cuanta de que apoyado al sofá se encontraba una guitarra, la quede mirando por unos segundos, hasta que me decidí a cogerla. La tome con mucha delicadeza…creía saber de quien podía ser…_

_- _veamos si me acuerdo de las clases de guitarra… que me daba mi papa ^^

_Empecé a tocar acordes que al principio no se escuchaban muy bien , pero después de un rato comenzaban a tomar ritmo .estaba tan entusiasmada que no me di cuanta de cuando ya estaba cantando … y es que a mi el canto me gusta pero … siempre he tenido vergüenza a cantar frente a los demás..Desde pequeña…es algo que marco mi vida, creo que por eso soy como soy , alguien tímida, una chica callada que no molesta a nadie….todo gracias a … mama, ella insistía en ponerme en una escuela de canto a la edad de 6 años . a esa edad yo no tenia muy claro a lo que iba , lo único que sabia era que la música me gustaba mucho… .Pero… nunca creí que tendría esas consecuencias… _

_Me deje llevar por el sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra y recordé una canción que marco un momento en mi vida y entonces mi voz salio y comencé a cantar:_

**Believe in me by Demi Lovato: **

_**I'm losing myself **_

_**Trying to compete **_

_**With everyone else**_

_**Instead of just being me **_

_**Don't know where to turn **_

_**I've been stuck in this routine **_

_**I need to change my ways **_

_**Instead of always being weak**_

_**I don't wanna be afraid **_

_**I wanna wake up feeling**_

_**Beautiful...Today**_

_**And know that I'm okay**_

_**Cause everyone's perfect**_

_**In their usual way**_

_**So you see, I just wanna believe in me….**_

_**Traducción Song : believe in me by Demi lovato!!**_

_**Tratando de competir **_

_**con todos los demás**_

_**En lugar de simplemente ser yo**_

_**No se por donde volver **_

_**Estoy atrapada en esa rutina **_

_**Necesito cambiar mi manera**_

_**En lugar de siempre ser débil**_

_**No quiero tener miedo**_

_**Deseo despertar esta sensación tan hermosa **_

_**Hoy**_

_**y se que todo el mundo es perfecto **_

_**en formas inusuales**_

_**Veras... yo solo quiero creer en mí**_

_En ese momento no me di cuenta... Cuando alguien se me acerca y dice:_

- Woo, no sabia que cantabas… y que tocabas **la Perla negra** tan bien. Bueno MI guitarra.

_Me quede paralizada O.o , mi voz enmudeció .. Hasta que por fin pude reaccionar._

- oh cuento lo siento Joe, te prometo que no la tomare mas... de verdad

- no te preocupes, no pasa nada

- bueno es que como la tome sin permiso… además,..

- ya, ya que yo no te he pedido explicaciones,

- esta bien, gracias

- Mmm…. Oye – dijo Joe con cara dudosa- no sabía que tú tocabas la guitarra y cantabas tan bien

- ahh si eso... ps si … canto y toco la guitarra. Pero no es algo que me guste tanto (que mentirosa, el canto es algo que m encantaba)

-de verdad??, pero e que cantabas con tanto animo... Parecía que lo hicieras de toda tu vida…_ dijo Joe suspicaz

- hay, por favor Joe mi voz es horrenda…

- bueno, para mi, tu voz es muy particular… pero muy linda

- gracias… mmm vas a desayunar?? Si quieres te preparo tu desayuno

- no, no . No te preocupes que yo mismo me lo preparo

. Bueno, si tú dices…

. Pero... solo te pediré una cosa... Que me acompañes en el desayuno – dijo Joe, con cara de niño buenito

- bueno Joe... Te acompañare

- ah mmm una cos mas... donde esta mama?? La busque pero, ni rastro de ella

- ah si, salio muy temprano... y dijo que llegaría luego

- OK

En el _desayuno con Joe , hablamos de todo, le conté sobre mi ( solo algunas cosas) , cosas de mi escuela, lo que ocurrió con mi padre y debo decir que con muy pocas personas toco ese tema, es algo que siempre me deja triste , pero Joe empezó con sus payasadas haciendo que me riera mucho. Es un verdadero payaso…._

_El me contó sobre su familia, y sus dos hermanos, también menciono a su banda, que le gustaba cantar y tocar SU guitarra. Me fue muy grata su compañía_

- buenos días- interrumpió Kevin, con una gran sonrías – que madrugadores-

- aquí la única madrugadora es Margaret.

- de verdad May

- May??? Quien es May??

- a es que yo así le digo a Margaret, May. Ella me dio permiso...

- haaa- dijo Joe con cara picara ..

- Oye y tan temprano May y eso que hoy es sábado

- a si, es que pensé que seria mejor madrugar…

- OK... y que cuentan??

- amm bueno, nada, supongo- dije algo nerviosa, iba a hablar pero justo me interrumpió Joe

- Kevin, ni te imaginas lo que descubrí de 'May'

-mmm... no (¿?) ni idea- dijo Kevin con cara pensativa

- bueno pues ella, canta y toca la guitarra, y lo hace muy bien

- de veras, eso es genial May!!

-nah, yo solo toque algunos acordes nada mas que eso

- estas loca, lo haces muy bien, debieras escucharla Kevin!!

- genial!! Y porque no cantas algo ahora?? – dijo Kevin emocionado

. A no, no, no, .No cantare

- aahyy, vamos May, solo un pokito!!-dijo Joe con cara de niño bueno

- si vamos, solo un poco May

-dije que no

- por favor!!- dijeron al unísono

- ya dije que no, como es que no entienden – no se como pero no me di cuenta que mi tono de voz era algo molesto, lleno de rabia, estaba muy molesta.- por favor déjenme tranquila si??

_Me fui de la cocina y me dirigí a mi cuarto, de verdad que odiaba que me obligaran a cantar .Cerré la puerta bruscamente y me tire en mi cama, respire hondo y cerré mis ojos, empecé a recordar ese día, hace 7 años _

_**Flas Back **_

_**- **__bien Margaret… estas lista_

_- no mama, ya te dije que no quiero salir a cantar, no enfrente de todo ese publico mirándome_

_- hay Margaret, no seas tonta, tienes que salir a cantar, no pague tanto dinero en la mejor academia de canto para que no te vengas a arrepentir ahora, hoy es la presentación de los alumnos de la a academia TIENES que salir_

_-pero mama, esta presentación es voluntaria, tu me inscribiste, a pesar que yo te dijera que no quería cantar_

_. Escúchame vas a salir, y vas a cantar, en el publico esta el presidente de una importante disquera, esta buscando nuevas voces, para grabar un demo. Te imaginas todo el dinero que GANAREMOS , si te escoge a ti!!!, podremos viajar a todos los países, cómpranos lo que queramos_

_-mama no… tengo miedo_

_Fue entonces cuando el animador empezó a presentarme:_

_**y ahora con ustedes les dejaremos a una niña de tan solo 8 años que nos deslumbrara con su hermosa voz, dejamos a escenario a Margaret heizher.**_

_- OK, ahora recuerda: TIENES que hacerlo bien. ME ESCUCHASTE._

_Salí al escenario, estaba lleno, mis piernas temblaban, Sevilla ganas de llorar, no quería estar en ese lugar. La música comenzó a sonar, abrí mis labios, pero de mi boca no salio palabra, me quede en blanco, la gente empezó a murmurar, vi la cara de mi mama en el publico…que me miraba muy enojada, decidí salir de hay, escapar de el escenario, moví mis piernas que aun temblaban, sin darme cuenta tropecé con el cable del micrófono y me di un fuerte tropezón, caí al suelo y escuche como todos comenzaban a reírse de mi. Mire al publico…todos reían, pero mama no estaba…. me levante y salí corriendo .comencé a llorar. Cuándo en eso mama me jala del brazo y me dice:_

- se puede saber que fue lo que paso en el escenario??, te das cuenta lo que hiciste??

Me dejaste en ridículo, eres una mala agradecida

-_me contuve, mire al suelo y cerré mis puños…. Hasta que mi voz salio_

- lo única que quedo en ridículo fui yo mama!!! , No sabes cuanto te ODIO!!!!!

_**Fin flash back**_

_Abrí mis ojos, me seque las lagrimas, ese recuerdo siempre me hacia llorar, y desde ese día la relación con i madre cambio_

_Me senté en la cama y sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto._

_-_pase- _dije aunque la verdad no tenía idea de quien podría ser. La puerta se abrió lentamente… y quede sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba. Lo mire detenidamente y el me respondió con una linda sonrisa_

_Haa!! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice con mucho cariño para las fans de los Jonás, o tan solo par la gente que solo quiere leer un rato. Wo!!!o pero que pasara después???_

_Me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios para ver que le falta a esta novela. Me despido_

_El otro capi se viene aun mejor _

_Xauu!!_

_Atte.: Maggy Jonás _


	2. Momento Magico

_Si…mátenme, Condéneme a la hoguera XD…mil perdones!!! No había podido subir cap!!_

_Hay… de verdad discúlpenme...pero aquí esta el segundo cap ^^, el tercero ya esta escrito XD_

_U.u que vergüenza…me siento mal..Soy una pésima escritora!! T_T_

_Bueno, aquí esta…espero que les guste…para mi el cap quedo lindo^^_

_Pero como siempre digo..Pudo haberme quedado mejor_

_ATENCION!!_

_Este cap va para Alecita Jonás, Marshmalloow (Cat) y Chubitz! que siempre me pregunta y el segundo Cap XD...Bueno aquí esta ^^_

_Me largo ¬¬_

_Feliz San Valentín!! (l)_

_

* * *

_

_**segundo Cap**_

_Abrí mis ojos, me__ seque las lagrimas, ese recuerdo siempre me hacia llorar, y desde ese día la relación con mi madre cambio_

_Me senté en la cama y sentí que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto._

_-_pase- _dije aunque la verdad no tenía idea de quien podría ser. La puerta se abrió lentamente… y quede sorprendida al ver de quien se trataba. Lo mire detenidamente y el me respondió con una linda sonrisa_

_Lo quede mirando por un momento.._

- Puedo pasar

-Claro…pasa...- _dije con voz tímida._

-Aun sigues molesta…por lo que paso, en la cocina? _Pregunto Kevin con tono de preocupación_

_Me miro por unos segundos como tratando de descifrar mis pensamientos, luego se sentó a mi lado._

-no…, la verdad es que yo me comporte mal, no debí haber gritado... de esa manera.

-ni lo digas, todo esta bien- _dijo sonriendo_ – la culpa fue mía por insistir tanto

- si... puede ser- _poniendo una mueca de duda._

-May, Hem… te puedo hacer una pregunta- _puso cara de curioso_

- claro Kevin, dime

-porque razón...- _se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego siguió_- no querías cantar, digo hay alguna razón?..

_Lo mire… con cara de pensativa….y me fije detenidamente en su rostro, estaba hay, mirándome, con esos ojos que hacían que me sonrojara… su dulce sonrisa…podía sentir como mi corazón de apoco tomaba mas velocidad…rayos...Por que siempre me pasaba esto cada vez que estaba cerca de el…_

- si, hay una razón, pero muy pocas personas lo saben , como mi amiga Ale… solo ella lo sabe, bueno ella .. y mi madre…

-ya veo..- _dijo Kevin algo desilusionado_

-pero…tu si lo puedes saber – _dije sonriendo_

-de veras? , _gracias May, por confiar en mi…_

_Solo me limite a sonreír…_

_-_Bueno todo empezó cuando..- _le conté todo lo que había pasado ese día , lo mal que me sentí y la manera como se había comportado mi madre conmigo, Kevin solo me escuchaba atentamente .No lo pude resistir , siempre que contaba esta historia terminaba llorando.. Como ahora…_

-bueno y eso es la razón..- _mis ojos estaban vidriosos y tenia algunas lagrimas en mi rostro, ya no lo podía aguantar, y comencé a llorar_

-May no llores por favor .., todo esto es por culpa mía... si no te hubiera insistido en que me contaras..

-No Kevin, no es tu culpa – _secándome las lagrimas_- la tonta soy yo, que aun no supero este situación – _comencé a llorar nuevamente_

- Ven May, ya paso, todo esta bien

_Kevin se acerco a mi y me abrazo... fue un tierno abrazo, apoye mi rostro en su pecho, me sentía tan bien estando así, abrazada por Kevin, cerré mis ojos y desee que este momento o se terminara. Sentía su corazón latir tan rápido, a lo mejor es solo idea mía…_

-gracias Kevin, por estar aquí conmigo –_me separe lentamente de el , la verdad es que me hubiera gustado seguir así , pero pienso que Kevin se podría sentir algo incomodo,_

_Kevin se quedo en silencio, no dijo palabra..._

- porque tienes esa mirada?- _dije en son de duda_- Hey ... Kevin... estas? – _haciendo señas con mis manos._

- si, si estoy…solo estaba pensando...

- pensando? , y se puede saber en que-_Dije en tono sarcástico_

- pues... pensaba en lo lindo que se ven tus ojos cuando lloras

_Esto último me dejo en shock... Kevin diciendo eso '' SOBRE MI''…solo atine a reír._

- hay Kevin, por favor no seas tonto, que cosas dices!!

-hey, si pensar que tus ojos se ven lindos, dale soy un completo tonto

_Esto último me hizo reír y bastante, Kevin también se río junto conmigo .Hubo un momento de silencio, esos silencios incómodos… a los que nadie les gusta_….

-hay… Kevin ti si que me haces reír

-si, lo se- dijo en tono orgulloso

- si…..-_recordé lo que había sucedido y mi sonrisa se transformo En una cara de preocupación…._

- amm…, pero por que esa cara, volviste poner esa carita de tristeza

- no es nada, ya se me pasara

- Mm.- _Kevin entrecerró sus ojos y siguió_- tengo una idea, a veces cuando estoy triste o desanimado empiezo a hacer lo que mas me gusta

. Comer sushi – _dije en tono obvio_

. Nah, aparte de eso – _haciéndose el interesante_

- Y que cosa?

-pues empiezo a tocar mi guitarra , componer nuevos acordes , eso siempre me ayuda, de seguro tu puedes..

-tocar la guitarra si, si puedo..

- no…!! No a eso, sino a cantar

-cantar!! Que ¡! Estas loco Kevin!

- hay May... Joe dijo que eras excelente...vamos, cantar te hará bien..

-de verdad? Me hará bien??-_dije haciendo una mueca_

- claro... Confía en mí- _sonrío._

- no Kevin , me da mucha vergüenza…- _agache mi cabeza.. y me deprimí_

- oye, yo se que tu puedes...- _levanta mi cabeza con sus manos_- no te quiero ver triste, dame una sonrisita

. Kevin no tengo 5 años

- pies parecieras que si

- Ashhh ¬¬

-entonces… cantaras..?- _sonrío_

- claro, con tal que me dejes de molestar, lo que quieras

- bien entonces voy por mi guitarra, porque tu no tienes verdad?- _pregunto en tono curioso_

_Negué con mi cabeza_

-Mmm.......- pensativo- OK, ya vengo- _Salio de mi cuarto, pasaron unos segundo cuando volvió_

- que rápido, he?- _dije sorprendida_

- Mmm... . No Será porque... Mi cuarto esta a FRENTE de el tuyo??-_ dijo en tono sarcástico_

. si sigue así no canto- _me cruce de brazos_

- que inmadura eres

- yo? pero quien lo dice ..- _levante una ceja_

_ rio*_

- ya… no me cambies el tema. Bien May, y ya escogiste que cantaras- _dijo afinando su guitarra._

- Amm .. No –_sonreí_

-Pff…, haber, veamos.. Alguna canción favorita??

- Si.. Tengo muchas, pero hay una en especial…- _haciéndome la interesante_

- haber, cual es..

_Me quede en silencio... Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer... Además esa canción... Tenía un significado especial..._

- May?- _dijo en tono preocupado_

. Ah? Que? Como?-_ volví a la tierra_

- te preguntaba por el nombre de la canción... cual es?

- ha si... se llama ''When You Look Me In The Eyes''- _evite su mirada_

- Valla, esa canción, es... Hermosa... –

- si... Que lo es..-

- bien, ¿preparada?

-Kevin solo voy a cantar, no es para que te emociones tanto- _dije algo seria_

- como que no es importante, por fin podré escuchar tu voz, eso para mi es importante... Tu lo eres...- _al pronunciar las ultimas palabras enmudeció.._

_No sabia que decir... ¿Habría escuchad bien? O tan solo lo que había escuchado era producto de mi loca imaginación?_

- Bueno- _por fin hablo Kevin_- empecemos.

_Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaron .. Al igual que el canto de mi voz.._

_**Cuando me miras a los ojos (traducción)**_

**_SI EL CORAZóN SIEMPRE ESTá BUSCANDO,  
ACASO ALGUNA VEZ ENCONTRARá UN HOGAR?  
HE ESTADO BUSCANDO A ESE ALGUIEN,  
NUNCA LO LOGRARé POR MI MISMO.  
LOS SUEñOS NO PUEDEN OCUPAR EL LUGAR DE AMARTE A TI,  
Y DEBEN HABER UN MILLóN DE RAZONES DEL PORQUE ES ASí._**

**_CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS.  
TODO ESTá BIEN,  
CUANDO ESTáS JUSTO AQUí A MI LADO.  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO  
HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAíSO,  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS._**

**_CUANTO TIEMPO DEBERé ESPERAR,  
PARA ESTAR CONTIGO DE NUEVO  
TE DIRé QUE TE AMO,  
DE LA MEJOR MANERA QUE PUEDO.  
NO PUEDO PASAR NINGúN DíA SIN TI AQUí,  
TU ERES LA LUZ QUE HACE DESAPARECER MI OSCURIDAD._**

**_CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS.  
TODO ESTá BIEN,  
CUANDO ESTáS JUSTO AQUí A MI LADO.  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO  
HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAíSO,  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS._**

**_MáS Y MáS, ME EMPIEZO A DAR CUENTA,  
DE QUE PUEDO ALCANZAR MI MAñANA  
PUEDO MANTENER MI CABEZA EN ALTO,  
Y TODO ES PORQUE TU ESTáS A MI LADO._**

**_CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS.  
TODO ESTá BIEN,  
CUANDO ESTáS JUSTO AQUí A MI LADO.  
CUANDO TE ABRAZO  
SE QUE SERá PARA SIEMPRE.  
SOLO DEBO HACERTE SABER,  
NUNCA QUIERO DEJARTE IR._**

**_CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,_**

**_Y ME DICES QUE ME AMAS.  
TODO ESTá BIEN,  
CUANDO ESTáS JUSTO AQUí A MI LADO.  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS,  
PUEDO VISLUMBRAR EL CIELO  
HE ENCONTRADO MI PARAíSO,  
CUANDO ME MIRAS A LOS OJOS.  
OH _**

_Cuando cantaba el coro me sentía extraña '' me miras a los ojos'', es justamente lo que nos pasaba, nos estábamos mirando a los ojos… era extraño., pero me sentía bien cantando, no sentía vergüenza como otras veces... Kevin tocaba muy bien su guitarra._

_Tenía mucho miedo de canta esta canción... Dice cosas muy fuertes... Bueno, cosas de ''enamorados''... Y ese no es mi caso, por lo menos no por ahora._

_Termine da cantar la canción, se escucho realmente bella. Tenía sentimientos encontrados no sabia si reír o llorar. Lo había logrado, porfina había podido cantar en frente e alguien... Aunque aun seguía algo nerviosa. _

_Mire a Kevin, estaba hay... Mirándome... _

- May... cantas hermoso... y no lo digo solo para animarte, lo digo porque es la verdad

_-Sonreí, estaba tan feliz de haber escuchado eso-_ Gracias Kevin...

_Me acerque a el y lo abrase... estaba llena de felicidad, el había conseguido lo que muchas veces yo había intentado... el me escucho cundo lo necesite._

_-_gracias Kevin, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, jamás había cantado mientras alguien me escuchaba, siempre había tenido miedo...

_Me separe lentamente de el... Me quedo mirando fijamente, y yo a el también, estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su respiración, tan cerca de mi... No podía creer lo que estaba pasándonos... Era como si lo demás ya no importara, en este momento solo esta concentrada en Kevin, se acerco aun mas ami... no me di cuenta pero mis manos tiritaban... Nos acercamos un mas... estábamos frente a frente, no podía creerlo, estaba a punto de besar a Kevin... mi respiración empezó a acelerarse, sin yo darme cuenta. Kevin acaricio mi mejilla suavemente... a lo que yo sonreí... Era un momento mágico...Kevin tomo mi cara y la acerco a la suya… cerré mis ojos ...Todo estaba perfectamente hasta que…Sonó el móvil de Kevin.._

_Abrí mis ojos al igual que el , estaba algo sorprendida , nos quedamos mirando.. En silencio…_

_-_ Kevin, creo que deberías contestar tu teléfono...- _dije avergonzada_

- si, si... Claro...

_Kevin tomo el móvil, y se dio cuenta que el numero era la Sra. Jonás_

_**Conversación por llamada telefónica** _

_Kevin: hola mama_

_Sra. Jonás: hola hijo, esta todo bien haya?_

_Kevin: si mama... Todo bien_

_Sra. Jonás: bueno, llamaba par decirte que llegaré un poco mas tarde, pasaremos a comer a un restaurante, a Frankie le dio hambre_

_Kevin: OK, no hay problema_

_Sra. Jonás: este seguro que no pasa nada, tu voz suena… algo extraña_

_Kevin: no mama, no te preocupes, todo esta bien..._

_Sra. Jonás: OK, bueno, cuídense, cualquier cosa, tu ya tienes mi numero_

_Kevin: Si...Deja de preocuparte_

_Sra. Jonás: bueno Kevin ByeBye_

_Kevin: Bye_

**_Call End_**

_Colgó y todo se transformo en un nuevo silencio incomodo, lo único que ese escuchaba eran los latidos de mi corazón, que se hacían cada vez mas rápido…tome aire...Hasta que por fin salieron palabras de mi boca..._

-Mm Kevin, será mejor que me valla-dije mientras me levantaba de la cama y me dirigía a la puerta

-May...Espera...no te vayas-_dijo Kevin jalándome de la mano_...-Yo…de verdad

_Kevin se me acerco a mí…más de lo que yo esperaba…o de lo que las normas de buenas costumbres dicen_

-Escúchame May…yo…

* * *

_Omg!! que pasara? nI yo lo se XD_

_bueno bueno..ya me pongo a pasar el tercer Cap ¬¬_

_hay estoy emocionada!!!_

_mil gracias por los rewiews!!_

_de verdad que la autocritica no es suficinte..tambien me interesa la opinion de ustedes ^^_

_bueno..._

_saludos!!_

_Ale ^^ pimita XD_

_Cat ¬¬ loca...TKM!_

_Chubitz ^^..otra loca XD_

_BYE!_

_Att : O Maggy Mars O (me cambie el Nick para hacerlo mas profesional XD)_


End file.
